


The Myers Family visit Honey Island Swamp

by ThatHalloweenChick



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Hatchet - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHalloweenChick/pseuds/ThatHalloweenChick
Summary: In the dying days of the summer of 1963, an odd family rent a cabin in Honey Island Swamp. They soon attract the attention of a little boy by the name of Victor Crowley and his father Thomas. After a serious run in, Judith and Michael, the visiting children take Victor away from his home and into the city. As they become friends, they will discover things about one another that will Shape the future of two legends.





	1. Chapter 1

Seven year old Victor Crowley rolled over sleepily in his little bed, his sleep was being disturbed by a racket in the swamp. Victor thought that was odd as no one ever came out this far into Honey Island unless they were there to yell at him or throw eggs at him. Hearing voices, he pulled the blankets around him, hoping they'd make him invisible to whoever was causing trouble. 

Listening closer, Victor heard four voices that he had never heard before, they were talking about their vacation and how beautiful Honey Island Swamp was. Tourists? thought Victor, they never got tourists to the swamp, just grumpy old fishermen. Victor's eyes snapped open, he threw off his blankets and painfully got to his feet. Victor had many illnesses, some made his skin thick and lumpy, others made his muscles tight and both made it difficult for him to walk, but regardless he wanted to see the newcomers.

Victor left his bedroom, his father was eating breakfast and reading the paper at the table. For a few seconds Victor thought that maybe he could just sneak out and see the tourists without his father noticing, however as he neared the front door, his father almost jumped out of his seat to rush over to him.

"Victor, what are you doing?" his Daddy asked, he was surprised and clearly not in a good way

"Tourists, daddy, tourists" Victor squeaked, pointing at the door

A look of anxiety flashed over Thomas Crowley's face, he tried to hide it but Victor knew that his father worried about him and how people would react to how he looked.

"Maybe we should just let them be" his father tried but Victor was persistent, he looked up at his father and gave him the same sad look that always got him extra cookies for dessert. After a few moments of consideration his dad finally, reluctantly caved in.

"Okay, okay, no need to give me that look no more"

Victor smiled his brightest smile.

"I'll go first, okay? you just watch me from the porch"

Victor nodded a little sadly, he wished that his father wouldn't act so ashamed of him. 

Thomas Crowley opened the door and hesitantly left his house, little Victor following slowly behind.

-

The old empty cabin that had neighboured Thomas Crowley's for so many years finally had some life back in it. Two kids, a boy about Victor's age with a mop of blond hair, and a girl in her teens were carrying supplies indoors, singing and skipping as they did.

The parents, a skinny looking geek in a vest sweater was taking boxes out of the trunk of his station wagon while his wife was busy chain smoking nearby. She regarded Thomas suspiciously as he approached her husband.

"You need a hand there?" Thomas asked as friendly as he could, yet still he startled the smaller man

"Uh, no, no, I'm just fine, thank you" the weasel like man spluttered, almost hitting his head

The man seemed intimidated by Thomas's size so before any uncomfortable silence could settle, Thomas held out his hand in friendship.

"I'm Thomas Crowley, your neighbour"

The man shook his hand, he had an unexpected tight grip.

"Peter Myers, my family's vacationing here for a few days"

"Oh where you from?"

"A little town in Illinois, we wanted to spread our wings a bit this summer, my wife Edith used to come here when she was younger, she'd come over and say hello but she's enjoying her medicine a little too much"

Edith blew a puff of smoke towards Peter, aggressively.

"My kids are inside somewhere, I think"

Peter raised his voice.

"Kids, come on, get your butts out here!"

The two kids darted out of the house immediately, running up to their father, looking like two rabbits about to be shot.

"This is Mr. Crowley, he lives right across from us"

"Hi Mr. Crowley" the girl said sheepishly

The boy however didn't say anything at all, he just stared blankly at Thomas.

"Aren't you going to say hello" Peter prompted the boy

"Hi" the boy whispered, reminding Thomas of Victor

"You got any kids, Tom"

"Thomas" he corrected Peter "Yeah I got one, names Victor" he said quietly

"Has he grown up and moved out, I can't wait for these two to do that" he said with a strange, twisted smile

"No he's on the porch" Thomas said uneasily "he's shy"

"Invite him over, I'm sure these two would love to meet him"

Thomas didn't want to, he didn't know this weirdo from adam and there was something off about him. He didn't want to risk Victor getting upset because of something stupid Peter or his kids might say to him.

"Look I'll be honest with you" Thomas started defensively before realising that Peter and the children weren't looking at him anymore, turning Thomas saw Victor standing beside him.

"Victor, I told you to wait"

"That thing is your son?" Peter sneered

Thomas snapped and grabbed Peter by his sweater, the girl ran to her mother begging her to try and stop Thomas but she simply smiled and shook her head, she wanted to see her husband get his ass kicked.

"Apologize!" Thomas yelled, practically spitting at Peter

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the little man wailed

Thomas released his grip on Peter, letting him go. Thomas then tapped Victor gently on the shoulder.

"Let's go back home, son"

Victor nodded sadly, taking his father's hand.

"Filthy inbreds" Peter said, not as quietly as he thought

Thomas let go of Victor's hand, he threw a punch right at Peter's smug face but he didn't expect the girl to get between the two of them, his fist connected with her face, sending her to the ground. Thomas froze. He didn't want to hit her, it was an accident. He let his anger get the best of him and now a teenage girl was lying in the dirt, her nose bloody and face all scratched up.

-

Victor was shocked by his father's outburst, but even more so by the girl he had punched, who got to her feet. Her dad was rambling about something called lawsuits but the girl, through tearful eyes took her brother's hand and looked over at Victor.

"You wanna get out of here?" she asked

Victor looked at his father, he had never seen him look so sad. They didn't have a lot of money but the skinny man kept saying that Victor's daddy would pay every dollar or go to jail. Victor was worried that this was his fault, if he had just waited on the porch none of this would have happened.

Victor nodded at the girl, he took her hand and she lead them over to the station wagon. She gestured for Victor and the other boy to get in the back, they did  as she got into the driver's seat in the front. Victor looked back at the adults, the skinny man was still shouting at his daddy, neither had noticed that they were gone.

The girl turned the key in the ignition and the car roared into life, the adults then paid attention. They rushed over to the station wagon but too late as the girl sped away, leaving nothing but dust in her wake.

Soon they had pulled onto the main road, past Gertrude's Bayou Store and toward the city. No one spoke. Victor knew the girl was focusing all her attention on the road, she looked like she was trying to distract herself from what just happened. The little boy next to Victor looked scared.

Victor introduced himself to break the silence.

"I'm Michael" the boy replied, nervously

"Friend?" Victor asked

Michael smiled warmly "Yeah, we can be friends" he held out his hand and Victor shook it

"Where we going?" Victor asked

"I dunno" Michael admitted before turning to his sister "Hey Judith, where we headed"

Judith paused, Victor still saw tears dripping down her face.

"We're getting ice cream" she finally decided

"I want chocolate!" Michael replied happily "What about you, Victor?"

Victor and his dad enjoyed ice cream usually only on their birthdays but Victor knew his favourite flavor.

"Vanilla with sprinkles" he squeaked

Judith let out a cry and pressed her foot quickly onto the brakes, the car slammed to a halt.

"What's wrong, Judy?" Michael asked

Judith let out a sigh before swinging her door open and leaving the car. Judith proceeded to pick something up from the road and bring it back, holding it carefully in her arms.

"Michael, you've got a new buddy" she said with a smile, handing a bunny rabbit to the boy.

The rabbit had dirty fur and seemed startled but was content enough sitting on Michael's lap.

"He's so cute" Michael whispered to Victor, encouraging him to pet the rabbit

The rabbit's head was sweaty but soft, it enjoyed the pets and Victor enjoyed giving them.

"My sister Cynthia would love this" Michael said after a moment

"Where she?"

"We had to leave her at home with our babysitter" he said sadly

Judith rolled her eyes and pulled onto the road again.

"Can I ask you something?"

Victor nodded.

"Why do you look like that?"

Victor shrugged "Was born like this"

 


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived in New Orleans, Judith parked near an old mom and pops store and bought Victor and Michael two ice creams, Victor's was vanilla but Judith forgot to mention the sprinkles and Victor wasn't allowed to come into the store because the owner didn't like his face, or its color.

Judith told the two boys that they'd go back to the swamp when their parents had calmed down, until then they could have some fun around New Orleans.

Victor didn't like how everyone passing by looked at him. A mixture of shock and fear told him everything they thought about him. They thought he was a monster.

"Hey! can we go in here?" asked Michael, pointing to a nearby store.

Victor and Judith looked up at the old wooden banner above the store, it read: Madame Cassandra's Mystic Menagerie.

Judith considered Michael's request for a moment before deciding 

"Sounds like it might be creepy, think you two can handle it?"

Michael nodded enthusiastically, Victor wasn't so sure but decided to go along with him, he had never had a friend before and didn't want to disappoint his first one.

Judith was right, it was creepy. The inside of the store was in almost total darkness, Victor's eyes were already adjusting to what little light was provided by dying candles. Skulls lined the shelves on the walls, strange symbols marked into their foreheads. Creatures that Victor had never seen before were pickled in jars, they had lots of legs, eyes and in some cases even heads. A strange leathery book that looked like some kind of evil face stared out at him from a corner under a protective glass cover. Victor was scared, he wanted to leave but didn't want to look like a coward.

The counter was deserted, behind it a passageway was covered by a large veil of beads.

"This place is something else" Judith pointed out, grabbing a skull from a shelf.

"It's not plastic" she said, a little freaked out

"I should hope not, my dear" a voice echoed through the store, coming from everywhere and nowhere. All three kids looked at each other in fear.

"He was my husband" said a little old lady behind them

All three let out screams and cries but the old woman simply chuckled.

"You must forgive me, I do so love making a scary entrance"

The old woman took the skull from Judith and replaced it on the shelf, before regarding them again.

"I'm Madame Cassandra, what can I do for you?"

"We were just looking around" replied Judith nervously

"Well I offer a variety of services from communing with the dearly departed to telling futures"

This clearly peaked Judith's interest.

"Really? how much do you charge to tell the future?"

"Usually three dollars"

"I don't have that kind of money" Judith admitted

"I said usually" Cassandra said with a smile, before adding "I would make an exception for one of the children"

"Seriously?" 

"Children’s futures bring me so much joy, I could not accept money for such happiness"

Judith looked over at Victor, quizzically.

"Would you like to?" she asked

Victor shook his head, the store felt slightly less scary with Cassandra there but he was still trembling.

Judith turned to her brother, who looked a little more frightened.

"Um, ok" he said shyly, handing the bunny over to Victor

Cassandra knelt down to Michael's level, she looked at him in a strange way, almost like someone who was about to enjoy a meal.

"Your hand, child, give it to me"

Michael held his hand out and Cassandra carefully took it. Cassandra examined his palm, it looked like she was reading the lines on it.

"You'll have a long life" she smiled warmly at Michael

After a moment, Cassandra's smile dropped, soon replaced by a look of despair. After a few moments Cassandra started crying, she let go of Michael's hand and tried to compose herself.

Michael looked upset and Judith was concerned, she held out her hand to Michael, silently offering him the chance to leave. Michael was about to take it but Cassandra slapped it away, she had a stern look on her face, a look of anger and sadness.

Cassandra looked Michael in the eye, her hand now gripping his shoulder.

"Your master is a liar, child, it will destroy everything you love and when it's done it will carve open your soul and sleep inside, waiting for another chance to be free again"

Judith slapped Cassandra, releasing her grip on Michael.

"How dare you say that to a little kid, you're twisted, lady"

Judith took Victor and Michael's hands and led them out of the store. Cassandra called after her.

"Don't trust him! He will be the end of you!"

-

Judith took the boys to get some candy. Michael was still taking what Cassandra had said to him pretty hard.

"But I don't understand why she would say that stuff" he said, sadly

Judith gave him a red lollipop and a reassuring smile.

"Because she's nuts, Michael, nothing she said made any sense"

Michael smiled back at her and enjoyed his lollipop, Judith gave Victor a small box of sweet and sour candies, he had never tasted anything like them.

In the candy store, some guy kept making moves toward Judith. He had really short hair and looked around her age. He kept making her blush with every word he said to her, until finally he whispered something in her ear.

"I can't" she said with a frown "I'm looking after these kids"

"It's cool hotlips, I work at a garage near here, the owner can look after them"

"Is he nice?" asked Judith

"Mr. Cochran's a real stand up guy, he loves kids"

The garage was nothing special, just a small space, just about big enough for a few people, some tools and a car. A man about the same age as Victor's daddy was hunched over the inner workings of an old pick up truck. The man introduced himself as Sean Cochran and spoke with a weird accent. He reluctantly allowed Judith and the man from the candy store to go into another room to have some privacy. Before she went Judith shot a look at Michael and Victor.

"Promise to be good for the nice man, boys?"

Michael and Victor sheepishly promised and Judith made her way into the backroom, closing the door behind her.

"How are ye, lads" Cochran grinned

Both boys answered meekly.

"That's a lovely bunny rabbit you've got there" he pointed out

"We found him on the road" Michael said, stroking the animal's fur "I'm going to bring him home for my sister, is that ok, Victor?"

Victor nodded, his father probably wouldn't let him keep the rabbit any way.

"Ah you're a good brother, child, much better than my own flesh and blood, I can tell you that" Cochran replied "My own brother wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire" he sighed, a little awkwardly, probably not knowing what to say next before finally asking

"Would you two like to help me with this pick up truck?"

Cochran slid under the truck and asked the boys to pass him tools. They didn't always know which tool was which but Cochran did his best to describe them. Victor loved helping, his dad never let him help with their truck, always so afraid that Victor would get hurt.

When Cochran removed himself from under the pick up, Victor decided that maybe if he could learn more about the truck his dad might let him do more with theirs. Victor quickly crawled under the vehicle, surprising Cochran.

"Hey stop that!" Cochran yelled but it was too late, Victor was already mostly through

Victor accidently kicked something, it fell over and the pick up started coming down on him. At the last possible moment , Cochran managed to pull Victor free.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" he screamed

Victor struggled out of the man's grip, Cochran raised his hand to Victor's face but before he could strike him, someone yelled at him to stop. Cochran seemed dumbfounded at the angry tall father, who was rapidly approaching him.

"Can I help you?" Cochran tried before being knocked to the ground

Thomas Crowley lowered himself down to Victor's eyeline, the small boy was once again disturbed by his father's actions but was grateful not to be the one lying on the ground. Up close, Victor could see that Thomas had tears in his eyes.

"I was looking everywhere for you, I was so worried"

The two Crowleys hugged each other, Victor felt really bad about leaving his father back at the swamp, he didn't mean to worry him.

"Hi again, Mr. Crowley" said someone nervously, from the backroom doorway

Victor and Thomas turned to see Judith standing embarrassed, as her friend struggled to put on his pants.

Thomas returned to his full height and walked right up to Judith, Victor was convinced that he was going to punch her again but instead he just stared her down.

"How dare you take my child from me!" he spat

"Victor was scared" Judith shot back

"Then why didn't you take him into your cabin or mine, why did you take him to the city, I had no idea where he was"

Judith tried at an answer but Thomas cut through her sentence.

"You're a bad sister and you're a bad person"

Thomas grabbed hold of Victor's hand, as he lead him out of the garage, Victor looked back at Judith, she was welling up with tears, while Michael tried to comfort her.

"You're a good sister, Judith, Cynthia says so all the time"

"Just knock it off Michael, you know we don't have a sister called Cynthia"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Victor lay uncomfortably in his bed. Judith and Michael had been kind to him, treated him like a friend and when it came down to it Victor didn't stand up for Judith, didn't tell his father that he was wrong, that Judith and Michael were the closest to friends he had ever had. Victor just stood there, letting his father say horrible things to her.

When they returned home Thomas Crowley made his son dinner, then Victor sulked off to his room. Victor knew that his daddy drank so much every night that he'd just fall asleep in a short while, so Victor waited.

Sneaking out of the house was easy, his father had forgotten to even lock the front door. Getting to the Myers cabin was harder, sure the light in the windows helped guide him but the swamp was still dark and scary and the mud kept pulling at Victor's shoes. As he got closer to the cabin, Victor heard voices. They were very angry and belonged to Judith's parents. They were yelling at her.

"If you keep acting like this we'll send you to a nutcase hospital!" her father screamed

"You stupid bitch, we could've taken that Crowley hick for all he's worth before you took his ugly kid" her mother chimed in

Victor felt so sorry for Judith, her parents sounded so cruel, so heartless. Victor could hear  sobbing coming from the cabin. No wait. Not from the cabin, from the back of it. Victor unlatched the lock on a wooden gate and let himself into the backyard. 

The small messy garden had a number of flies darting around it, while Michael Myers simply sat still in the dirt, sobbing his heart out.

"Friend?" Victor whispered

Michael looked up with tears in his eyes before nodding to him.

"My mom and dad are always like this, they're always saying awful stuff to Judy"

"They bad?" Victor asked

"That's what I thought" Michael admitted "But after today at that garage, Cynthia has been telling me that we'd be better off without Judy"

"Cynthia is here?"

Michael nodded sadly.

"I hear her voice sometimes, it's been getting louder since -" Michael trailed off

"Since what?"

"Since my babysitter told me a weird story, she told me not to talk about it, I didn't really understand it but she read it to me every night, I started to have nightmares, then the voice came, she says she's my sister"

Victor hugged Michael, he didn't understand anything the boy was saying but he was obviously upset about it. Michael cried out in pain, Victor let go, worrying that he had squeezed too tight. 

Victor realised instantly that there was something different about Michael's eyes, they were cold, uncaring and looked at him like a predator looks at its prey. Victor was worried.

"Friend?" Victor tried

Michael silently rose to his feet, expressionless.

"Michael?" Victor tried again

Michael tightened his fist, on instinct Victor made a run for the gate, however his feet tripped over something and he tumbled to the ground, slicing his head on a small piece of glass. Victor felt faint. Nearby he saw the thing he tripped over, it was the bunny from earlier, it wasn't moving.

Michael loomed over Victor, he was the shape of a child but carried himself like something more. Like the Devil himself.

Michael crouched down, dipping his fingers in Victor's blood, he examined the blood closely, as if he could see something that Victor couldn't. After a moment Michael stopped, he looked Victor in the eye, sending an ice cold shiver right down his spine. Michael then put his hand to his own head as if he was in pain. In moments, he looked dazed, confused and frightened.

"Victor? what happened to you? you're bleeding!" Michael said urgently, offering Victor a hand up

Victor didn't know what kind of game Michael was playing but he couldn't take any more. Rolling onto his belly, Victor pushed up and ran through the open gate. He didn't stop running until he was home.

-

That night Victor didn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw Michael standing over him, his eyes empty, soulless.

Night soon became morning and loud noises tore Victor from his bed. Outside the Myers family were packing their things and loading them into the station wagon. They were leaving, Victor was so happy. Then he saw Judith, she had no idea what happened last night. If Michael could snap once, he could do it again, only this time Judith could get hurt.

Victor was in excruciating pain, worse than usual because of his activities yesterday, but he hobbled to his bedroom door and opened it. His father was sleeping on the couch, as Victor approached the front door, his daddy let out a deep cough.

"Victor?" he asked "What're you doin' up?"

"Going outside" said Victor

His father pulled himself up before shaking his head.

"No you ain't, you're not hanging around those kids again"

"Important!" Victor pleaded

"I was going out of my mind yesterday, those kids, they ain't right"

"Need to talk to her"

Thomas Crowley shook his head again.

"Just go back to your room, son, I'll call you for breakfast soon"

Victor walked back to his room, he didn't want his daddy being upset with him but he needed to tell Judith about Michael. Victor closed his door behind him and hurried to the window, he opened it as far as he could. Victor could see Judith getting into the station wagon. He screamed her name in desperate hope that she'd hear and come running over. She didn't. 

The engine of the car jolted awake, Only one person in the car noticed Victor, it was Michael or maybe it wasn't, maybe it was the cold, empty shape Victor met last night. He waved silently to Victor as the car passed by and exited the swamp. 

Victor hoped with all his heart that Judith would be alright but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something horrible was going to happen.

 


End file.
